According to the literature, urokinase-type plasminogen activator (u-PA) has been found in all mammalian species so far investigated. Several findings relate u-PA to tissue degradation and/or cell migration, presumably through a breakdown of the extracellular matrix, caused by plasmin together with other proteolytic enzymes. This relation has been most extensively studied in postlactational involution of the mammary gland and the early phase of trophoblast invasion after implantation of the fertilized egg in the uterus. The hypothesis of a role of u-PA in tissue degradation and cell migration is further supported by the more exact localization made possible by the immunocytochemical findings of u-PA in epithelial cells of involuting mammary glands, in areas with tissue degradation in psoriasis, in association with the release of spermatocytes during spermatogenesis, and in keratinocytes of the epithelial outgrowth during wound healing (see Dan.o slashed. et al., 1988, Gr.o slashed.ndal-Hansen et al., 1988).
It is also conceivable that u-PA plays a role in the degradative phase of inflammation, and there have also been reports that u-PA interferes with the lymphocyte-mediated cytotoxicity against a variety of cells, and a direct role of u-PA in the cytotoxic effect of natural killer cells has been proposed. A role of u-PA has been proposed in angiogenesis and in endothelial cell migration, a process important in tumor growth.
u-PA is produced by many cultured cell types of neoplastic origin. It has been found that explants of tumor tissue released more u-PA than the corresponding normal tissue. u-PA has been identified in extracts from human lung, colon, endometrial, breast, prostate and renal carcinomas, human melanomas, murine mammary tumors, the murine Lewis lung tumor, and in ascites from human peritoneal carcinomatosis. An immunohistochemical study of invasively growing and metastasing Lewis lung carcinomas in mice consistently showed the presence of u-PA, but also a pronounced heterogenecity in the content of u-PA in different parts of the individual tumors. A high u-PA content was found in areas with invasive growth and degradation of surrounding normal tissue, while other areas were devoid of detectable u-PA. The u-PA was located in the cytoplasm of the tumor cells and extracellularly surrounding the tumor cells.
Degradation of the surrounding normal tissue is a central feature of invasiveness of malignant tumors. The constant finding of u-PA in malignant tumors and the findings indicating that u-PA plays a role in tissue degradation in normal physiological events have led to the assumption that u-PA plays a similar role in cancer development. The hypothesis of u-PA playing a role in tissue destruction involves the assumption that plasmin, together with other proteolytic enzymes, degrades the extracellular matrix. It is noteworthy in this context that most components of the extracellular matrix can be degraded by plasmin. These include laminin, fibronectin, proteoglycans, and possibly some types of collagen, but not all. In addition, as originally reported by Vaes and collaborators, plasmin can activate latent collagenases which in turn can degrade the other types of collagen (see Dan.o slashed. et al., 1988).
The majority of the cancer patients in the treatment failure group succumb to the direct effects of the metastases or to complications associated with the treatment of metastases. Therefore, much research has been focused on identifying specific biochemical factors which can be the basis for diagnostic or therapeutic strategies. The extracellular matrix is composed of glycoproteins such as fibronectin and laminin, collagen and proteoglycans. Extracellular matrix becomes focally permeable to cell movement only during tissue healing and remodelling, inflammation, and neoplasia. Liotta (1986) has proposed a three-step hypothesis: The first step is tumor cell attachment via cell surface receptors. The anchored tumor cell next secretes hydrolytic enzymes (or induces host cells to secrete enzymes) which can degrade the matrix locally (including degradation of the attachment components). Matrix lysis most probably takes place in a highly localized region close to the tumor cell surface. The third step is tumor cell locomotion into the region of the matrix modified by proteolysis. Thus, invasion of the matrix is not merely due to passive growth pressure but requires active biochemical mechanisms.
Many research groups have proposed that invasive tumor cells secrete matrix-degrading proteinases. A cascade of proteases including serine proteases and thiol proteases all contribute to facilitating tumor invasion. One of the crucial cascades is the plasminogen activation system. Regulation of the proteolysis can take place at many levels including tumor cell-host cell interactions and protease inhibitors produced by the host or by the tumor cells themselves. Expression of matrix-degrading enzymes is not tumor cell specific. The actively invading tumor cells may merely respond to different regulatory signals compared to their non-invasive counterparts (Liotta, 1986).
The assumption that the plasminogen activation system, through a breakdown of extracellular matrix proteins, plays a role in invasiveness and destruction of normal tissue during growth of malignant tumors is supported by a variety of findings. These include a close correlation between transformation of cells with oncogenic viruses and synthesis of u-PA, the finding that u-PA is involved in tissue destruction in many non-malignant conditions, and the immunohistochemical localization of u-PA in invading areas of tumors (see Dan.o slashed. et al., 1985, Saksela, 1985, for reviews).
Further support for this hypothesis has come from studies with anti-catalytic antibodies to u-PA in model systems for invasion and metastasis. Such antibodies were found to decrease metastasis to the lung from a human u-PA producing tumor, HEp-3, transplanted onto the chorioallantoic membrane of chicken embryos (Ossowski and Reich, 1983, Ossowski 1988), penetration of amniotic membranes by B16 melanoma cells (Mignatti et al., 1986), basement membrane invasion by several human and murine cell lines of neoplastic origin (Reich et al., 1988), and formation of lung metastasis after intravenous injection of B16 melanoma cells in mice (Hearing et al., 1988). In some of these studies (Mignatti et al., 1986, Reich et al., 1988), a plasmin-catalyzed activation of procollagenases (see Tryggvason et al., 1987) appeared to be a crucial part of the effect of plasminogen activation.
A requirement for the regulation of a proteolytic cascade system in extracellular processes is the precise localization of its initiation and progression. For example, in the complement and coagulation systems, cellular receptors for various components are known and serve to localize reactions that either promote or terminate the reaction sequence (Muller-Eberhard, 1988, Mann et al., 1988). In the plasminogen activation system, the role of fibrin in the localization of plasminogen activation catalyzed by the tissue-type plasminogen activator (t-PA) is well known (Thorsen et al., 1972, Hoylaerts et al., 1982).
Immunocytochemical studies have suggested that in the invasive areas of tumors, u-PA is located at the membrane of the tumor cells (Skriver et al., 1984), and recent findings indicate that at cell surfaces, u-PA is generally bound to a specific receptor and that this localization may be crucial for the regulation of u-PA catalyzed plasminogen activation in time and space (see Blasi et al., 1987). Preliminary reports suggest that also t-PA may bind to cell surface receptors and retain its enzymatic activity (Beebe, 1987, Barnathan et al., 1988, Hajjar and Nachmann, 1988, Kuiper et al., 1988). This phenomenon, however, awaits further clarification concerning the nature of the binding sites.
Surface Receptor for u-PA
The cellular receptor for u-PA (u-PAR) was originally identified in blood monocytes and in the monocyte-like U937 cell line (Vassalli et al., 1985), and its presence has been demonstrated on a variety of cultured cells, including several types of malignant cells (Stoppelli et al., 1985, Vassalli et al., 1985, Plow et al., 1986, Boyd et al., 1988a, Nielsen et al., 1988), human fibroblasts (Bajpai and Baker, 1985), and also in human breast carcinoma tissue (Needham et al., 1987). The receptor binds active 54 kD u-PA, its one-polypeptide chain proenzyme, pro-u-PA (see below), as well as 54 kD u-PA inhibited by the active site reagent DFP, but shows no binding of the low molecular weight (33 kD) form of active u-PA (Vassalli et al., 1985; Cubellis et al., 1986). Thus, binding to the receptor does not require the catalytic site of u-PA, and in agreement with these findings, the binding determinant of u-PA has been identified in the amino-terminal part of the enzyme, in a region which in the primary structure is remote from the catalytic site. The receptor binding domain is located in the 15 kD amino-terminal fragment (ATF, residues 1-135) of the u-PA molecule, more precisely within the cysteine-rich region termed the growth factor region as this region shows homologies to the part of epidermal growth factor (EGF) which is responsible for binding to the EGF receptor. The amino acid residues which appear to be critical for binding are located within the sequence 12-32 (numbered 1-21 in SEQUENCE ID NO:32) of u-PA. (Appella et al., 1987). Synthetic peptides have been constructed that inhibit the binding of very low (100 nM) concentrations. The lack of cross-reactivity between the murine and the human peptides indicates that the binding between u-PA and u-PAR is strongly species specific.
Binding of u-PA to u-PAR is specific in the sense that as yet no other protein has been found to compete for binding to the receptor, though several proteins structurally related to u-PA, including t-PA and plasminogen, have been tested (Stoppelli et al., 1985, Vassalli et al., 1985, Nielsen et al., 1988). Fragments of u-PA containing only the receptor binding domain, e.g. ATF, ensure specificity of the binding to the receptor, since other molecules that might bind u-PA (protease nexin and the specific plasminogen activator inhibitors PAI-1 and PAI-2) recognize the catalytically active region (Stoppelli et al., 1985; Nielsen et al., 1988). PAI-1 is able to form a covalent complex with u-PA but not with pro-u-PA (Andreasen et al., 1986).
The number of receptors reported varies strongly among the cell types studied, from a few thousand molecules per cell on normal monocytes (Miles and Plow, 1987) up to 3.times.10.sup.5 on some colon carcinoma cell lines (Boyd et al., 1988a), and some variation apparently also occurs in the binding affinity, which is in the 0.1-10 nM range (for a review, see Blasi 1988). Further, on certain cell lines the number of receptors can be regulated by the addition of various agents such as phorbol myristate acetate (PMA) in U937 cells (Stoppelli et al., 1985, Nielsen et al., 1988), epidermal growth factor in A431 cells (Blasi et al., 1986) and HeLa cells (Estreicher et al., 1989) and dimethylformamide in colon carcinoma cells (Boyd et al., 1988b). In the first-mentioned case, a large decrease in affinity for the ligand occurs concomitantly with an increase in the number of receptors (Nielsen et al., 1988, Picone et al., 1989).
Preliminary molecular studies on the u-PA receptor have been carried out. A u-PA receptor assay has been developed and an approximately 2200-fold purification has been accomplished, using metabolically labelled material and affinity chromatography with immobilized pro-u-PA (Nielsen et al., 1988). Characterization of the partly purified protein has shown that the receptor is a 55-60 kD glycoprotein, the molecular weight of which is unchanged after cleavage of disulfide bonds, suggesting that it consists of a single polypeptide chain. Until the present invention, nothing was known about the structural properties of the receptor, responsible for binding to the ligand. In the study of Nielsen et al., the purified u-PAR preparation shows essentially one radiolabelled band after SDS-PAGE followed by autoradiography. This analysis, however, does not show the purity of the preparation as it does not detect unlabelled proteins that may be present in an amount that may be higher than that of the u-PAR. Similar considerations hold true for a recent study by Estreicher et al. (1989), in which attempts at purifying u-PAR were done from cells that had been surface-labelled with .sup.125 I. By detergent separation followed by incubation with diisopropylfluorophosphate labelled u-PA (DFP-u-PA) and affinity chromatography with immobilized antibodies to u-PA, a labelled band of approximately 45,000 kD was obtained after SDS-PAGE and autoradiography. It is not clear whether this band represents u-PAR. No cross-linking studies have been performed on the purified preparation, and its apparent molecular weight is distinctly lower than than of u-PAR as reported by Nielsen et al. (1988) and found in the present study (see Example 1). In addition, it cannot be evaluated whether contaminating non-labelled proteins are present, and as only a part of the lane in the SDS-PAGE is shown, even an evaluation of whether contaminating labelled proteins are present is impossible.
Preparation of antibodies to u-PAR has hitherto not been described.
Proenzyme to u-PA (pro-u-PA)
Several studies have indicated that u-PA is released from many types of cultured cells as a single-chain proenzyme with little or no plasminogen activating capacity (Nielsen et al., 1982, Skriver et al., 1982, Eaton et al., 1984, Kasai et al., 1985, Pannell and Gurewich 1987). By limited proteolysis with catalytic amounts of plasmin, this proenzyme can be converted to its active two-chain counterpart. The proenzyme nature of single-chain u-PA is also reflected in the finding that it has essentially no amidolytic activity with synthetic substrates (Wun et al., 1982, Eaton et al., 1984, Lijnen et al., 1986, Stump et al., 1986a, 1986b, Nelles et al., 1987, Pannell and Gurewich 1987), and that it has little or no reactivity with macromolecular inhibitors (Eaton et al., 1984, Vassalli et al., 1985, Andreasen et al., 1986, Stephens et al., 1987) and synthetic inhibitors (Nielsen et al., 1982, Skriver et al., 1982, Wun et al., 1982, Gurewich et al., 1984, Kasai et al., 1985).
This picture of single-chain u-PA as an essentially inactive proenzyme is in contrast to the interpretation reached by some other investigators (Collen et al., 1986, Lijnen et al., 1986, Stump et al., 1986a, 1986b). They concluded that single-chain u-PA from several sources had considerable plasminogen activating capability, and that recombinant single-chain u-PA had an activity that was even higher than that of two-chain u-PA. For these studies, a coupled plasminogen activation assay was used in which the activity of generated plasmin was measured with a chromogenic substrate. Such assays for pro-u-PA are self-activating and are strongly influenced by small amounts of contaminating or generated two-chain u-PA or plasmin. As discussed in detail elsewhere (Petersen et al., 1988), it is therefore possible that the high activity of one-chain u-PA found in these studies was apparent and not due to intrinsic activity of single-chain u-PA. Consistent with this interpretation is a report on a variant of recombinant single-chain u-PA which by site-directed mutagenesis was made partly resistant to plasmin cleavage. This variant of single-chain u-PA had an activity that in coupled assays was 200-fold lower than that of two-chain u-PA (Nelles et al., 1987).
Recent kinetic studies, which included measures to prevent self-activation in the assays for pro-u-PA, have confirmed the low intrinsic activity of pro-u-PA (Ellis et al., 1987, Petersen et al., 1988, Urano et al., 1988). In one study with a highly purified preparation of pro-u-PA from HT-1080 fibrosarcoma cells, it was shown that the pro-u-PA had a capacity for plasminogen activation that was lower than that of a 250-fold lower concentration of two-chain u-PA. It was not possible to decide whether this low activity was intrinsic or due to contamination (Petersen et al., 1988).
In the intact organism, pro-u-PA is the predominant form of u-PA in intracellular stores, and it also constitutes a sizable fraction of the u-PA in extracellular fluids (Skriver et al., 1984, Kielberg et al., 1985). Extracellular activation of pro-u-PA may therefore be a crucial step in the physiological regulation of the u-PA pathway of plasminogen activation. The plasmin-catalyzed activation of pro-u-PA provides a positive feedback mechanism that accelerates and amplifies the effect of activation of a small amount of pro-u-PA. The initiation of the u-PA pathway of plasminogen activation under physiological conditions, however, involves triggering factors that activate pro-u-PA as described herein. Mutants of human single-chain pro-u-PA in which lysine 158 is changed to another amino acid (e.g. Glu or Gly) are not, or are only to a small extent, converted to active two-chain u-PA (Nelles et al., 1987).
u-PA at Focal Contact Sites
At the surface of HT-1080 fibrosarcoma cells and human fibroblasts, u-PA has been found to be unevenly distributed, distinctly located at cell-cell contact sites and at focal contacts that are the sites of closest apposition between the cells and the substratum (Pollanen et al., 1987, 1988, Hebert and Baker 1988). u-PA was not detected in the two other types of cell-substratum contact, i.e. close contacts and fibronexuses, making it an intrinsic component at focal contact sites (Pollanen et al., 1988). u-PA at the focal contact sites is receptor-bound (Hebert and Baker, 1988). The focal contact sites are located at the termini of actin-containing microfilament bundles, the so-called stress fibers or actin cables (Burridge, 1986). These sites contain several structural components (actin, talin) and regulatory factors (the tyrosine kinase protooncogene products P60.sup.src, P120.sup.gag-abl, P90.sup.gag-yes, P80.sup.gag-yes), that are all located on the cytoplasmic side (see Burridge, 1986).
Plasminogen Binding Sites on Cell Surfaces
Plasminogen, as well as plasmin, binds to many types of cultured cells, including thrombocytes, endothelial cells and several cell types of neoplastic origin (Miles and Plow, 1985, Hajjar et al., 1986, Plow et al., 1986, Miles and Plow 1987, Burtin and Fondaneche, 1988). The binding is saturable with a rather low affinity for plasminogen (K.sub.D 1 .mu.M). At least in some cell types, binding of plasmin appears to utilize the same site as plasminogen, but the binding parameters for plasmin indicate that more than one type of binding site for plasminogen and plasmin may exist. Thus, on some cell types, plasmin and plasminogen bind with almost equal affinity (Plow et al., 1986), while on others plasmin apparently binds with a higher affinity (K.sub.D 50 nM) than plasminogen (Burtin and Fondaneche, 1988). The binding is inhibited by low amounts of lysine and lysine analogues and appears to involve the kringle structure of the heavy chains of plasminogen and plasmin (Miles et al., 1988).
The binding capacity varies between cell types and in many cell types is quite high (10.sup.5 -10.sup.7 binding sites per cell). The chemical nature of the binding sites are not known. A membrane protein, GPIIb/IIIa, seems to be involved in the binding of plasminogen to thrombocytes (Miles et al., 1986) and, particularly on thrombin-stimulated thrombocytes, also fibrin may be involved in plasminogen binding (Miles et al., 1986). In its purified form, the thrombocyte protein thrombospondin forms complexes (K.sub.D 35 nM) with plasminogen (Silverstein et al., 1984). Also immobilized laminin (Salonen et al., 1984) and fibronectin (Salonen et al., 1985) bind plasminogen (K.sub.D 3 nM and 90 nM, respectively)
Surface Plasminogen Activation
Some cell types bind both u-PA and plasminogen (Plow et al., 1986, Miles and Plow, 1987, Burtin and Fondaneche, 1988, Ellis et al., 1988). Receptor-bound pro-u-PA can be activated by plasmin (Cubellis et al., 1986) and, at least in part, receptor-bound two-chain u-PA retains its ability to activate plasminogen (Vassalli et al., 1985).
Addition of u-PA and plasminogen to cells holding binding sites for both molecules leads to the occurrence of cell-bound plasmin (Plow et al., 1986, Burtin and Fondaneche, 1988). These studies did not allow a rigorous discrimination between an activation process occurring in solution or between surface-bound reactants.
An interaction between binding sites for u-PA and plasminogen is suggested by the finding that u-PA binding in two cell lines led to an increased binding capacity for plasminogen. Binding of plasminogen in these studies had no effect on the binding capacity for u-PA (Plow et al., 1986). An enhancement of u-PA binding caused by plasminogen was also found by Burtin and Fondaneche (1988) in a cell line of neoplastic origin, even though the plasminogen binding sites demonstrated in the two studies were apparently not identical (see above).
Recently, Ossowski (1988) published findings that the invasive ability of human tumor cells (into modified chick embryo chorioallantoic membranes in an in vivo assay) which have surface u-PA receptors, but which do not produce u-PA, could be augmented by saturating their receptors with exogenous u-PA. This finding, however, is only suggestive (as stated by the author) and it does not demonstrate that binding to the receptor per se is necessary. It is possible that the u-PA added to the cells was carried to the site of invasiveness because of receptor binding, but released from the receptor before exerting its activation. In addition, this study was carried out with two-chain u-PA and therefore does not simulate endogenous u-PA of the single-chain form. In the study of Ossowski, it was also found that an increased production of mouse u-PA in human cells transfected with mouse u-PA cDNA under the control of a human heat shock promoter did not increase invasiveness. Mouse u-PA does not bind to human u-PAR, but the published data cannot be taken as a proof that this lack of effect of mouse u-PA is due to this lack of receptor binding because several other explanations are possible, e.g. 1) that the mouse u-PA does not activate chicken plasminogen as efficiently as human u-PA, 2) that in this system there are lacking mechanisms of converting one-chain mouse u-PA to the two-chain form, 3) that the heat shock in itself decreases the ability of the cells to invade, 4) that the heat shock treatment does not increase the production of mouse u-PA when it is followed by implantation that changes the microenvironments of the cells. No attempts were made in this study to investigate the effect on invasion of displacement of u-PA from its receptor.
Ellis et al. (1989) recently published evidence indicating that the reactions leading to plasminogen activation can take place when single-chain u-PA and plasminogen are added to U937 cells, and that they occur more efficiently when both plasminogen and pro-u-PA are bound to the surface. This experiment, however, was performed in the absence of serum, i.e. under conditions where the plasminogen activation with the preparations used by Ellis et al. will also take place in solution (cf. Ellis et al., 1987), and these studies do not exclude the possibility that one or more of the processes involved (e.g. the plasminogen activation catalyzed by two-chain u-PA) actually occurred when the u-PA was not receptor-bound. Moreover, these studies used a purified preparation of single-chain u-PA that has a catalytic activity considerably higher than that found for single-chain u-PA by other groups (Pannell and Gurewich, 1987; Urano et al., 1988; Petersen et al., 1988). Ellis' preparation may therefore be contaminated with two-chain u-PA and thus be distinctly different from the endogenous single-chain u-PA produced by cells in situ. In the experiments according to Ellis et al., 1989, binding of the added single-chain u-PA to the receptor was prevented by preincubation of the cells with the amino-terminal fragment of u-PA. These experiments do not, therefore, as do the following examples, demonstrate displacement of endogenously produced u-PA, a prerequisite for any therapeutic use of this approach.